


It's not an Illusion

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Fluff, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love, M/M, Outing, Smut, beard, caos, management, ziall
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn y Niall asisten a una fiesta privada y al día siguiente saltan a la prensa fotos y un video que les sacan del armario y todo se vuelve un caos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrio esta historia despues de ver lo que esta pasando entre Harry y Louis y los últimos cambios. Espero que os guste, va a ser un fic un poco largo. Gracias por leer! :)

Estaba abriendo los ojos cuando el móvil empezó a sonar. El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación y a su lado Zayn estaba durmiendo y parecía relajado. Se paso las manos por la cabeza, ignorando el ruido del móvil.

El móvil dejo de sonar y Niall alargó la mano para cogerlo de la mesilla y mirar quién era. Cuando observó la pantalla vio que tenía veintiséis llamadas perdidas y quince mensajes.  
Eso no era normal, algo debía de estar pasando. Algo importante.

El primer mensaje que abrió era de Harry _“Os han pillado, despertaros. Es urgente. Management está muy enfadado, estoy llamándoos pero no contestáis”_ el siguiente era de Liam _“Han salido fotos y un video, os han pillado. Estan por todos lados.”_

Niall empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, habían ido los cinco a una fiesta privada. Habían bebido mucho, se lo habían pasado bien y todo el mundo estaba feliz. No recordaba nada más. Estaba confuso.

Miro las llamadas, la mayoría eran de management.

── Buenos días.

──Buenos días, nos han pillado ── Niall lo soltó de golpe.

── ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nos han pillado? ── Zayn le miro sorprendido mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

── Pues eso que según parece han salido fotos nuestras y hasta un video. Al menos es lo que dice Liam en un mensaje. No sé que ha podido pasar, no recuerdo mucho de la fiesta.

── yo recuerdo, beber y pasárnoslo bien nada más. Me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

El móvil de Zayn empezó a sonar, este lo agarro y lo puso en medio de ambos, la llamada era de management. Se miraron un poco asustados mientras el móvil no paraba de sonar.

── No entiendo que ha pasado, será mejor que contestemos ── comentó Niall.

── Si, yo también lo creo. Venga.

Zayn descolgó y puso el altavoz.

── Sois unos insensatos ── gritaba Maggie, la ayudante de su jefe ── ¿Cómo habéis podido dejar que esto pasara? es inaceptable.

Niall agarro la mano de Zayn, empezaba a estar realmente asustado.

── Dentro de media hora en vuestra casa, sin excusas ── anunció Maggie y colgó sin darles oportunidad de decir nada.

Se miraron y se levantaron de la cama. Se dieron una ducha muy rápida y mientras desayunaban se pusieron a mirar las redes sociales y las noticias. Al parecer se habían filtrado fotos de ellos besándose y abrazados en la fiesta y a la salida. Se notaba que eran besos de pareja y no de broma. En las fotos se les veía muy agusto juntos, besándose y mirándose como lo hacen un par de enamorados. En una de las fotos se les veía agarrados de la mano caminando hacia el coche en otra besándose apoyados en la barra, en otra susurrandose cosas. Se notaba que las fotos del interior de la fiesta estaban sacadas con una buena cámara y las de fuera parecían sacadas con móviles.

Los titulares eran increíbles, había para todo. _“Niall y Zayn juntos! Nos han mentido durante años” – “¿Nueva pareja fuera del armario? Zayn y Niall pillados juntos” -“¿Niall y Zayn solo bromean o es en serio? Todo el mundo tranquilo seguramente sea todo broma” – “Las fans deshechas porque sus ídolos están juntos”_

Niall cerró el portátil de un golpe después de leer los comentarios de algunas noticias. Y observo que su chico estaba viendo el video y se acercó a él para verlo mejor. En el video, que duraba unos cinco minutos, se notaba que estaban muy borrachos. Se les veía salir de la fiesta solos caminaban mientras se reían y se hacían caricias, al final del video estaban apoyados en su coche besándose sin parar y abrazados. El video terminaba con algunos comentarios de la persona que estaba grabando mientras se alejaban en el coche.

No podía creerse que habían sido tan insensatos, tenían claro que nadie debía saberlo. Les habían explicado mil veces que debían ocultarlo por el bien de la banda. Y aun y todo habían acabado saliendo del armario de golpe, era como si hubieran lanzado una bomba y ahora todas las consecuencias iban a ser horribles.

── No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Me parece increíble que hiciéramos algo así. Con todo lo que hemos aguantados estos años. Lo del video es inaceptable, pero no me puedo creer lo de la fiesta se supone que era privada.

── Pero somos unos insensatos, tienen razón ── comentó Zayn ── a mí lo que me sorprende es que no hayan podido parar la publicación de esto.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y se acercaron a abrir. Antes de que Niall pudiera agarrar el picaporte para abrirla Zayn le paró y le beso.

── Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora recuerda que te quiero.

Niall le abrazo y le beso.

── Yo también te quiero, pase lo que pase.

Suspiraron y abrieron la puerta y sin darles casi tiempo a apartarse Henry, Simon, Maggie y Ben entraron y se dirigieron al salón. Todos tenían cara de pocos amigos, todos parecían muy enfadados.

Niall y Zayn se sentaron en el salón junto a ellos y se miraron asustados.

── Sois unos insensatos, ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer algo así? ── preguntó Simon ── sabéis que tenéis que tener cuidado.

── Estábamos muy borrachos, no me acuerdo ni del momento del video ── comentó Niall

── Esta claro que estábamos muy borrachos, en las redes sociales todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta ── comentó Zayn ── Y además se supone que era una fiesta privada donde no tienes porque ocultarte. En muchas hemos estado así y no ha pasado nada.

── Sois unos insensatos ── comentó Henry ── ya os dijimos que esto no era buena idea. No es normal que en una banda de música todos sean pareja, los fans no quieren eso.

Niall y Zayn hicieron como que no le habían escuchado.

── ¿Cómo no habéis podido pararlo? ── preguntó Zayn ── la publicación.

── No todo se puede parar ── comentó Maggie ── a veces las cosas no pasan por nuestras manos por mucho que os cueste creerlo. Ni si quiera sabíamos nada hasta que hemos visto una noticia publicada. Estamos intentando averiguar quién ha sido. Las fotos de fuera y el video creemos que son de fans, pero las que se han filtrado de la fiesta eso es otra historia. Vamos a investigarlo y llevaremos a juicio a quién las haya filtrado, eso seguro. Cuando sepamos quién es os avisaremos.

── Vamos a volver al tema de las novias postizas ── comentó Ben ── que lo sepáis.

── Es lo mejor ──comentó Henry ── desde luego, y nada de quejas.

La relación falsa entre Zayn y Perrie había terminado hacia unos seis meses. Management había decidido que quizás no era tan malo que hubiera más miembros de la banda solteros, cuantos más mejor. Los rumores sobre la sexualidad de Zayn habían ido apareciendo pero siempre eran callados con rumores sobre citas, infidelidades e historias sobre su relación con Perrie siempre mostrando fotos de ellos.

── Y desde luego todo esto hay que desmentirlo, estabais muy borrachos y os dio por experimentar o algo así ── anunció Simon.

── Los fans no van a creerse eso ── contestó Niall ── se nota que son fotos de una pareja no de alguien que esta experimentando.

── Lo harán, al menos la gran mayoría ── dijo Ben ── Y punto, es lo que importa.

── ¿Y si aprovechamos para decir la verdad por una vez? ── preguntó Niall.

── Ni de broma, ¿Sabes lo malo que sería que supieran que sois gays? ──preguntó a voces Henry ── sería horrible.

── No sería para tanto ── contestó Niall ── diríamos la verdad por una vez.

Tres horas después se fueron y les dejaron solos en casa. Les habían dicho que al día siguiente debían estar en las oficinas a primera hora para discutir los próximos movimientos. Todo debía ser rápido sin darle tiempo a la gente a hablar demasiado del incidente.

Durante las siguientes horas iban a soltar historias por las redes sociales y en algunas páginas de cotilleo sobre supuestas novias y sobre las anteriores. No les había hecho ninguna gracia eso pero solo podían callarse y aceptar lo que les decían. Al menos de momento.

Se sentaron en la cocina en silencio. Todo estaba siendo un caos y solo acababan de empezar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que os guste el capítulo!

Las noticias estaban por todos lados, muchos comentarios eran buenos de fans que les apoyaban pero también había comentarios horribles. Zayn se llevaba muchos de ellos.

── Lo de las novias no se lo va a creer nadie ──comentó Zayn ── es una locura. La gran mayoría de fans verán que es todo por tapar la verdad, y no tiene sentido hacerlo.

──No les importa si la gente se lo cree o no, lo quieren hacer y punto. Les damos igual, como siempre. Solo se preocupan por el dinero. No les importamos nada.

── Yo creo que decir la verdad ahora que está todo tan revuelto estaría bien, pero primero tendríamos que hablar con los demás. Si vamos a hacer algo me gustaría saber su opinión. Sobre todo la de Harry Louis.

Salir del armario para ellos no era tan difícil como lo era para Harry y Louis. Ellos no habían firmado ningún contrato que dijera que no podían hacerlo. Su relación había empezado un año después de firmar los contratos y no habían firmado nada que dijera que debían estar en el armario. No habían dicho nada por miedo a perjudicar a los demás de la banda y porque management no les había dejado siempre amenazándoles con hacer su vida todavía peor.

 

Pero el plan para que Harry y Louis salieran del armario estaba en camino, habían empezado a salir artículos y la gente poco a poco iba dándose cuenta de ello. Harry solía soltar a veces comentarios en entrevistas y parecía que el plan iba bien.

── Podríamos hablar con ellos ──comentó Zayn.

── Me gustaría saber que piensan de esto, podríamos comer con ellos.

── Me parece buena idea.

Niall se levantó a por el móvil y llamo a Harry.

── ¿Cómo va todo? ──preguntó Harry nada más descolgar.

── Es un desastre. Nos preguntábamos si os importaría comer con nosotros. Nos gustaría saber que pensáis de todo lo que está pasando.

── Me parece bien, es una buena idea. Podríais venir a casa, así no tendríais que cocinar ni nada. 

Niall se acercó a Zayn y le paso el brazo por el cuello, después bajo con su mano hasta alcanzar la de Zayn y entrelazarlas.

── Me parece bien, ¿a las dos?

── Perfecto.

──Por cierto, nos gustaría que vendría Liam también para estar los cinco.

Harry se ofreció a avisar a Liam y se despidieron. Quedaban aún tres horas para las dos por lo que ambos se tumbaron en el sofá, uno al lado de otro, a descansar.

── La gente en las redes sociales tiene que estar volviéndose loca ── comentó Niall.

── Tienen que estar nuestras fotos en todos lados, y el video. No me gusta que las cosas sean así, me hubiera gustado salir del armario bien como nosotros hubiéramos querido y no así.

── Espero que pillen a quién ha filtrado esas fotos.

Se miraron y se besaron, dejaron que las horas pasaran sin hacer nada más que descansar. 

Salieron con tiempo y llegaron puntuales a casa de sus amigos para comer. Cuando tocaron el timbre Harry salió a recibirles y de fondo se escuchaban las voces de Louis y Liam.

── ¿Cómo estáis? ── preguntó Harry dándoles un abrazo.

── Hemos tenido días mejores ── contestó Zayn.

── Desde luego nunca me imaginaba que esto pudiera pasar.

Caminaron hasta le salón, la mesa estaba puesta y Louis y Liam estaban sentados hablando sobre el próximo disco y algunas de las letras.

── Hola chicos ── comentó Louis ── sentaros a comer, vamos.

El primer plato fue tranquilo, el tema salió nada más terminar el segundo antes de servir el postre. Harry había preparado unas mini tartas que tenían muy buena pinta. 

── ¿Qué pensáis de todo lo que está pasando? ── preguntó Zayn.

── No está bien ── contestó Liam ── es horrible que alguien haya filtrado las fotos y el video. Me parece una falta de respeto por vuestra privacidad. 

── Estoy de acuerdo ── comentó Harry ── estamos aquí para todo lo que os haga falta. Me imagino que management no está poniéndoos las cosas fáciles.

── Nunca nos habían hablado como esta mañana ── contó Niall ── estaban muy enfadados. Mucho. Y nos han dicho que van a contar que todo era una broma, que solo estábamos borrachos y estábamos probando algo nuevo.

── Y nos han dicho que vamos a volver a las novias y esas cosas. Lo que quiere decir que Perrie y yo volveremos a estar juntos. Y eso no me gusta nada.

── Ya sabemos que a management no le importa que la gente se lo crea o no, lo hacen y listo no se molestan en saber si tiene sentido o la mentira cada vez está peor montada. He visto las fotos ── explico Louis ── todos las hemos visto y el video. Y sinceramente la gente no se lo va a creer. Eso seguro, no tiene sentido.

── La otra opción es salir del armario, pero eso no quieren ni imaginárselo. Odian esa opción nos lo han prohibido. Al menos no tenemos un contrato pero no es tan fácil. Creen que va a afectarnos y que las ventas y todo bajaran y será mucho peor.

Harry y Louis se miraron y Liam desvió la mirada.

── Yo creo que en eso de que las ventas bajaran tienen razón ── comentó Liam ── pero en el fondo sois vosotros los que tenéis que decidir qué hacer. Es vuestra vida. 

── ¿Vosotros que pensáis? ── preguntó Niall a Harry y Louis.

── Nosotros vamos a seguir con nuestro plan, cuando llegue la promoción del siguiente disco estaremos los dos fuera del armario. Eso está firmado y hablado no hay vuelta atrás ── contestó Louis.

── Hacer lo que queráis vosotros. No tenéis firmado ningún contrato. En cierto modo sois libres para hacer lo que queráis. Todo depende de vosotros ── comentó Harry ── Estoy seguro de que a management no le va a gustar pero no le queda otra. Además dentro de un año ya no estaremos con ellos, pensar eso. Ira bien.

Niall y Zayn se miraron, saber que sus amigos les apoyaban era importante. Después de eso pensar que hacer iba a ser más fácil. Se despidieron de Harry y Louis a media tarde y acercaron a Liam a casa.

── Estamos a vuestro lado. Seguro que mañana todo irá bien. Ya veréis ── les dio ánimos Liam.

── Gracias. Cuando salgamos de allí os llamamos. Espero que todo vaya bien ── comentó Niall.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa se tumbaron en la cama. Uno al lado del otro, mirándose y abrazados.

── Me alegro mucho de que nos apoyen.

── Yo ya sabía que el problema sería con management no con ellos. Son nuestros amigos, ahora nos toca a nosotros decidir. 

── Mañana todo irá bien eso espero, siempre podemos plantarnos y no hacer nada de lo que nos manden. Piensa que no tenemos nada firmado sobre todo esto y no vamos a firmar nada ── comentó Zayn.

── Eso seguro, no pienso firmar nada mañana. Pero da miedo, los dos solos con todos ellos en la misma sala no va a acabar nada bien. 

Esa noche se quedaron dormidos pronto, deseando que el día siguiente pasara rápido.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando se despertaron a las siete se levantaron despacio, se ducharon y se pusieron a desayunar juntos. Se tomaron el café y las tostadas casi en silencio. Cuando se sentaron en el coche, antes de arrancar Zayn se quedó mirando a Niall.

── Recuerda lo que nos dijeron ayer, es nuestra decisión no pueden obligarnos. Y pase lo que pase te quiero, eso no lo dudes.

Niall se giró y le dio un beso.

── Yo también te quiero, pero llevo un rato dándole vueltas a la idea de salir del armario y de que management no puede obligarnos a no hacerlo. Es demasiado fácil, no nos van a dejar salir. Suena sencillo, y a ellos no les van esas cosas. Ya verás.

Zayn arranco el coche y mientras caminaban pusieron la radio y empezó a sonar una de las canciones del último álbum. Se miraron y sonrieron, era una de sus favoritas.  
Cuando llegaron a las oficinas aparcaron y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Salieron del coche caminaron uno detrás del otro y entraron. Una chica muy simpática les indico que debían subir a la planta de arriba y les indico que en la sala del fondo les esperaban todos.

Subieron por las escaleras y antes de entrar en la salita se dieron la mano. Cuando entraron había mucha gente. Maggie, Henry y Ben estaban allí junto a varias personas más que no conocían.

Maggie les indico que se sentaran a su lado y la reunión empezó.

Henry les explico cómo iban a hacer para sacar las relaciones a la luz de nuevo, como Perrie y Zayn iban a salir en la portada de un par de revistas y les tenían planeadas varias cosas. Niall iba a empezar a salir de fiesta a dejarse hacer fotos con chicas en clubs y la imagen de mujeriego que antes había tenido Harry iba a pasar a él. Maggie les sonrió mientras uno de los chicos a los que no conocía les explicaba que no les quedaba más remedio que aceptar. Al parecer era alguien de ventas y marketing.

── ¿Y si nos negamos? ── preguntó Niall.

── No podéis, tenéis que hacer lo que se os mande ── explico Maggie.

── Eso no es cierto, no tenemos nada firmado. Y no podéis obligarnos. No vamos a firmar nada ── anunció Zayn.

── Mirar ── grito Henry ── no vais a arriesgar la carrera por esto. No vais a obligar a los demás de la banda a aceptarlo. Haréis lo que os digamos y punto. Y no vais a salir del armario, no pienso hablar más sobre ello. Es lo que hay.

── A nuestros amigos no les importa, eso primero ── comentó Niall de pie ── y segundo no tenemos nada firmado no podéis obligarnos.

── ¿y qué? Os tenemos pillados. Os haremos la vida imposible si no hacéis lo que os digamos. Además Perrie ha aceptado y está deseando empezar de nuevo. Haréis lo que os digamos, estúpidos niñatos ── contestó Henry nervioso.

── No os da miedo lo que piensen los demás de la banda, os da miedo perder dinero. Creéis que somos objetos a los que utilizar para sacar dinero. No os importa si estamos mal o si no queremos hacer algo ── comentó Niall mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Cuando salieron de la reunión management les había obligado a colaborar, no habían firmado nada pero todo había acabado muy mal. Todos habían acabado gritándose e insultándose. Les habían obligado amenazándoles y asustándoles. 

Incluso les habían insultado varias veces para que se callaran y aceptaran todo como ellos querían que fuera, salir del armario para ellos no era una posibilidad.

── No me puedo creer lo que ha pasado tenemos el peor management del mundo ── comentó Niall.

── Les odio, no quiero volver con Perrie. Ya no nos llevamos bien, no va a ser creíble. Va a ser horrible. No quiero.

La vuelta en coche fue casi en silencio y cuando llegaron Zayn se sentó en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos. Niall se sentó a su lado y le abrazo. Se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada durante un rato. Estaban tristes. Después de un par de horas llamaron a los demás para avisarles de todo había ido mal. Les contaron las cosas resumidas y prefirieron dejar la conversación antes de ponerse a llorar. Estaban desilusionados con todo, con lo mal que había ido y todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles por mucho que se tuvieran el uno al otro, pero aguantarían y serían fuertes.


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado un par de meses y la relación con management cada día era peor. Más tensa, se gritaban más de lo normal y se evitaban todo lo que podían. Durante esos dos meses Niall había salido de fiesta varias veces, se había dejado ver con chicas con algunas incluso había salido dándose un par de besos y muy sonrientes. 

Las noticias y las fotos de que podría tener nueva novia estaban por todos lados, le relacionaban con chicas nuevas casi todos los días y en algunas entrevistas incluso habían negado que hubiera nada entre ellos, aunque eso les había roto un poco por dentro y había sido una experiencia que no pensaban repetir. 

Zayn y Perrie también se habían dejado ver esos meses, en restaurantes con mucha gente, en la calle. Mientras iban de compras, incluso había subido alguna foto de esos días a instagram obligados por sus managers y Zayn debía repetir que estaba con ella todas las veces que pudiera cuando estaban en una entrevista o a los fans. Eran hartos y solo llevaban dos meses.

Una tarde mientras Niall estaba comprobando sus mails en el salón Zayn entró en casa muy enfadado.

── ¿Qué ha pasado?

Zayn se quedó mirándole muy serio y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

── Me estas asustando.

── Mañana me voy. Con Perrie.

── ¿De cena? ¿De compras? 

── A Paris.

Niall se quedó sorprendido y en silencio.

── Cinco días. He intentado negarme, pero no he podido. Dicen que con eso los rumores sobre nosotros acabaran, no es cierto pero les da igual.

Niall dejo el portátil a un lado y le abrazo.

── No quiero que te vayas. ¿No les vale con un día?

── No, quieren que parezca un viaje de pareja. Que vayamos a un hotel que nos dejemos ver por allí. Lo de siempre.

Niall le beso y se sentó encima de su chico con las piernas a los lados.

── ¿Tienes ganas de jugar? ── preguntó Zayn muy sonriente.

── Te voy a dejar marcas de mis labios por todo el cuerpo. Bien visibles.

── A management no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

── Me da igual. Te van a apartar de mi cinco días. Que les den. Me da igual.

Volvieron a besarse esta vez con más ganas. Se deshicieron de la ropa y se tumbaron en el sofá. Niall fue dejando besos por el cuello y en los brazos de su chico. Cuando llego a la cintura observó la erección de su pareja y fue dejando pequeños besos cuando llego a la punta empezó a jugar con su lengua y se empezaron a escuchar los gemidos de Zayn.  
Unos segundos después paro y saco el lubricante del cajón de la mesilla que tenían al lado del sofá. Se embadurno los dedos y fue introduciéndolos poco a poco. Primero uno y al poco rato dos, los movía de fuera a dentro muy rápido. 

Zayn puso las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su chico.

── Vamos, estoy listo. Te quiero a ti dentro de mí ya.

Niall saco los dedos y poco a poco fue entrando en Zayn. Al principio se movía despacio para no hacerle daño, se besaron varias veces. Pegaron sus cuerpos y Zayn puso las manos en la espalda de Niall probablemente dejando algunas marcas también.

Dejaron de abrazarse y Niall puso sus manos en la cintura de Zayn antes de empezar a ir más rápido. Se movían a la vez como si fueran uno solo mientras se miraban y se besaban y cuando terminaron se quedaron uno al lado del otro recuperando la respiración.

── Te quiero.

── Y yo a ti, da igual lo que nos hagan eso no va a cambiar. Nos haremos más fuertes ── explico Zayn.

Al día siguiente cuando Niall se despertó comprobó que el lado de Zayn estaba vacío. Se levantó de la cama y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Se lo encontró en el pasillo comprobando la maleta.

── ¿Por qué no me has despertado? ──preguntó Niall.

── Necesitas descansar y no quería despedirme. No quiero irme.

── Todo va a salir bien. Llámame cuando llegues, te quiero.

── Yo también te quiero ── contestó Zayn y le beso ──hablaremos todos los días las veces que haga falta.

── Vale.

Niall le abrazo y observó las dos marcas del cuello de Zayn, se veían bastante bien y sonrió.

── No te quedes en casa solo los cinco días, promételo.

── Seguro que management me obliga a salir para que me vean, y todo el mundo se asegure que no estoy contigo en Paris escondido en algún sitio ── comentó Niall.

── Es probable. Pero prométeme que no vas a quedarte en casa solo pensando y distráete por favor.

── Lo prometo. 

Se besaron y se abrazaron varias veces más antes de que Zayn saliera por la puerta. Niall volvió a la habitación e intentó dormir. Necesitaba que las horas pasaran rápido y dormir le ayudaría.


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado solo un día desde que Zayn se había marchado. El día anterior había comido en cada solo y había pasado el resto de la tarde haciendo compras por internet y jugando a algún videojuego en el salón. Había hablado con Zayn un par de veces, una cuando llegó y otra antes de cenar.

Harry le había llamado por la noche para saber cómo estaba. Y para avisarle de que no iban a dejar que pasara los cinco días solo en casa. Esa mañana se había despertado sin ganas, se había dado una ducha larga y se había puesto a desayunar en el jardín. Una hora después el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Cuando fue a abrir se encontró con Maggie al otro lado. 

── Tienes cinco minutos para prepararte, nos vamos. Te vas de tiendas, necesitamos que te vean.

── No podéis hacerlo sin avisar. No me apetece salir.

Maggie entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

── Sé que esto no te gusta, pero no van a cambiar de opinión. Venga, prepárate. Nos están esperando fuera.

Niall se visto lo más lento que pudo y salieron de casa. Se hizo fotos con fans, le sacaron fotos en tiendas y por la calle. Se sentó a tomar algo mientras esperaba que le dijeran que podía irse a casa. 

Cuando llegó dejo las bolsas de ropa en la entrada y se sentó en el sofá desesperado. No podían seguir así. Unos minutos después el timbre volvió a sonar y se acercó enfadado.

── Dejarme en paz ── grito mientras abría.

Al otro lado se encontró a Harry, Louis y Liam.

── Perdonarme, pensaba que eran de management. Acaban de traerme a casa. Lo siento.

Les dejo pasar y cerró la puerta.

── No pasa nada, no vamos a dejar que te deprimas ── comentó Harry.

Entraron todos en el salón y se sentaron.

── No hace falta que os quedéis conmigo, de verdad.

── No nos importa, será divertido ── comentó Liam.

── Además no vamos a dejar que pienses en lo que no debes. Vamos a distraernos. Venga ──comentó Louis.

Se pusieron a jugar a uno de los videojuegos de futbol que Louis había llevado las siguientes dos horas y después comieron algo rápido.

Mientras recogían los platos del salón Niall se acercó a mirar el móvil pero Harry le paro y le obligo a dejarlo donde estaba.

── Quiero llamar a Zayn. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

── Vale, pero no tardes que quiero la revancha. Esta vez ganare yo ── comentó entre risas Louis.

Niall hablo con Zayn solo dos minutos, management estaba llamándole para sacarse fotos y tuvieron que colgar. Cuando volvió dejo el móvil en el suelo y Harry lo aparto de él. Unas horas después antes de cenar Niall dejo el móvil en la mesa de la cocina y Louis se encargó de alejarlo de él. 

Niall hizo como que ignoraba que estuvieran apartando el móvil de él, pensaba que quizás tenía que ver con que verlo le hacía acordarse de Zayn y eso le ponía mucho más triste. Lo mismo paso con el portátil, intentó encenderlo una vez y Louis tiro de él para que siguieran jugando al videojuego de futbol y no le dejo mirar nada.

Al día siguiente cuando se despertó conectó el ordenador mientras desayunaba. Miro los mails y después entro a twitter. En el momento en que vio la primera imagen de Zayn supo que había sido un error entrar. 

En la foto aparecía con Perrie ambos besándose en un restaurante y bastante bien vestidos. Antes de apagar el ordenador leyó algunos comentarios de la foto. En uno de ellos leyó que había fotos de ellos desnudos en la cama. 

Sabía que no debía pero se puso a buscar las fotos y encontró varias. El y Perrie estaban tumbados en la cama y según lo que se veía en la foto parecía que estaban desnudos y Zayn sujetaba un móvil con el que parecía que se estaban sacando fotos. Cerró el portátil de golpe y empezó a llorar.

Por eso sus amigos le habían estado ocultando el móvil el día anterior y no le habían dejado encender el portátil ni una vez. Se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada. Volvió a encender el portátil muy enfadado. Entró en twitter y escribió algo.

“Te sientes solo y no ves la luz” después entró a instagram y subió una foto de un cojín en forma de corazón con la misma frase. Una la letra de una canción que le gustaba pero también era lo que sentía en ese momento. Pudo ver como las redes sociales se empezaron a volver locas antes de apagar el portátil. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir y se sintió algo más aliviado al saber que había hecho algo que no debía pero que necesitaba.

Se sentó en el suelo de la habitación que usaban para guardar cosas y contemplo sus guitarras, algunas se las había regalado Zayn y todas tenían un significado especial. El móvil empezó a sonar y miro la pantalla, vio que era management. Siguió ignorando las llamadas y cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó se asustó.

── Niall abre soy Harry.

Niall escucho la voz de su amigo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Le dejo entrar y nada más cerrar la puerta se abrazaron. 

── He visto las fotos ── contó Niall ── ha sido sin querer. 

── Me lo he imaginado. Louis y Liam están en camino. Tranquilo.

── Todavía quedan tres días para que vuelva. Esto es horrible. 

Niall se separó y Harry se quedó mirándole.

── Por eso no me dejabais ayer mirar el móvil ni el portátil.

── Si, Zayn nos pidió que te apartáramos de las redes sociales. Pero no ha sido suficiente.

── Es culpa mía, he entrado a mirar los mails y me he pasado por twitter a mirar que había. Y han aparecido fotos y comentarios. Soy idiota.

── Eso no es cierto, la culpa es de management.

── No hacen más que llamarme. Seguramente por lo que he puesto. Me da igual.

── Si no les contestas vendrán. Lo digo por experiencia. Ya verás.

Niall le miro.

── No tengo ganas de hablar con ellos. Ni de que me griten ni nada.

El móvil de Niall volvió a sonar, miro la pantalla y vio que era Zayn.

── Estoy deseando que vuelvas a casa.

── Yo también. No me dejan hablar por teléfono me tienen agobiado, he visto tu tweet. 

── Lo siento, estaba muy enfadado necesitaba decir algo. He visto las fotos.

── No quería que las vieras, me obligaron. Intente negarme pero empezaron a gritarme y a decirme que no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

── No es culpa tuya, tranquilo. Pero quiero que vuelvas a casa.

── Me están llamando Ni, te quiero. Luego te llamo.

Zayn colgó antes de que Niall pudiera contestarle. Camino hasta el salón con el móvil en la mano y se sentó en el sofá. En ese mismo momento el timbre sonó y Harry se ofreció a abrir.  
Un momento después Harry apareció en el salón con Louis y Liam y los tres se sentaron a su lado.


End file.
